An oral nutritional supplement formulation for the enhancement of blood sugar regulation, prevention and treatment of insulin resistance prevention and treatment of hypoinsulinemia and hyperinsulinemia, prevention and treatment of Syndrome X, improvement of energy levels, reduction of blood sugar swings, reduction of blood sugar levels, weight management, and delay In the onset and decrease in the severity of diabetic complications. This formulation may be used with or without additional ingredients to treat and/or prevent blood sugar dysregulation.
According to the American Diabetic Association, there are approximately 20,000,000 Americans today that have been diagnosed with diabetes. Impaired glucose tolerance, a precursor to diabetes, affects an additional 20-30,000,000 individuals. It is currently estimated that 2,200 new cases of diabetes are being diagnosed daily in the United States. Type 2 diabetes, previously called xe2x80x9cadult onset diabetesxe2x80x9d, is an extremely common problem with potentially serious consequences. Individuals who suffer from Type 2 diabetes have significantly increased risks of heart attack, hypertension, stroke, peripheral vascular disease, hyperlipidemia, kidney failure, cataracts, retinal damage and obesity, among others. It is now estimated that at least one third of all Americans have a genetic tendency to develop the disease.
Diabetes has been rising at a startling rate-more than 30% in the past decade. As many as 95% of all diabetics are classified as Type 2, a disease that, until several years ago, primarily occurred in overweight adults over 45 years of age. Today, however, the disease does not discriminate. Women and men of all races and ethnic groups, along with children and adolescents, are developing Type 2 diabetes. In Type 2 diabetes, the pancreas may be producing insulin, but the body has developed insulin resistance, which interferes with the ability of insulin to metabolize the sugar. Approximately 5% of all those affected have Type 1 diabetes, previously called xe2x80x9cjuvenile diabetesxe2x80x9d, in which the beta cells of the pancreas have been destroyed and therefore fail to produce insulin. The majority of those with Type 1 diabetes develop the disease before age 30.
Although diabetes is believed to have multiple etiologies including, but not limited to, genetics, diet, exercise, sleep, caloric intake, trauma, infection, stress, drug ingestion, autoimmune reactions and life style factors, the following will focus primarily on the efficacy and use of nutritional/nutraceutical agents for the management of blood sugar dysregulation. The object of the present invention is to provide a unique combination of vitamins, minerals, herbs and other nutritional/nutraceutical ingredients that will aid in the management of hyperglycemia and blood sugar dysregulation of any type, as well as aid in the improvement of cellular sensitivity to insulin.
The present invention preserves the advantages of oral nutritional/nutraceutical ingredients In the management of blood sugar dysregulation, Type 2 diabetes, dysinsulinemia, Syndrome X and insulin resistance. In addition, it provides new advantages not found in the currently available or formulations and overcomes many disadvantages of such currently available formulas.
This invention involves the novel and unique combination of nutritional/nutraceutical ingredients to be taken as an oral supplement for enhancing blood sugar regulation and controlling hyperglycemia, hypoinsulinemia, hyperinsulinemia and aspects of Syndrome X.
The composition may further comprise a delivery form for these components, such as powder, liquid, spray, tablet, caplet, or aerosol. Administration of the composition is anticipated to typically be via the oral route, but other forms of the composition may be delivered via the intramuscular, subcutaneous, intravenous, intranasal or sublingual routes. The invention may also Include ancillary ingredients such as coloring agents, exciplents, binders, release agents and flavorings, among others, as commonly known in the art.